


why was i added?

by prettyryden



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Multi, shitty group chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just another shitty group chat fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. get me out of here

breadbin urine has invited : ryan cheezwhiz to the chat  
breadbin urine has invited : spooncer to the chat  
breadbin urine has invited : dank dallon to the chat  
breadbin urine has named the chat "why did i make this"  
breadbin urine : hey guys add some people to this chat  
ryan cheezwhiz has invited: patrick the tree to the chat  
ryan cheezwhiz has invited : pete not peter to the chat  
ryan cheezwhiz has invited:crossfit hurley to the chat  
ryan cheezwhiz has invited: joefro to the chat  
breadbin urine:sup gays  
breadbin urine : *guys  
breadbin urine : jk that was intentional  
patrick the tree: it's 1:37am why did you make this chat  
ryan cheezwhiz: because his fivehead prevents him from sleeping  
breadbin urine:shut up ryan  
dank dallon:calm your tits ladies  
spooncer:fuck this I'm going to sleep


	2. GEORGE RYAN ROSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we add mcr to the chat

yan cheezwhiz: so i guess we have to add more people   
breadbin urine:why are we not good enough for u   
pete not peter: excuse me?  
patrick tree:im sure he didn't mean it  
breadbin urine : of course he did   
ryan cheeswhiz was removed from the chat  
patrick tree :has added ryan cheeswhiz into the chat   
ryan cheeswhiz has added:gee no way into the chat   
pete not peter:oh hi gerard   
gee no way:hey pete my boi  
pete not peter:im not ur boi  
pete not peter:im mikeys boi  
gee no way:that's my brother you godless heathen   
ryan cheeswhiz has added:moiki the unicorn  
moiku the unicorn:wtf why am i here  
pete not peter:hey babe  
spooncer:get a room you two   
breadbin urine: Ryan stop adding people  
ryan cheeswhiz has added : franku into the chat  
ryan cheeswhiz has added : ray toenail into the chat  
breadbin urine: GEORGE RYAN ROSS DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID  
patrick tree : we're typing   
breadbin urine has removed patrick tree from the chat


	3. i want it that wayyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my mom forced me to read her the fic and she said it was weird so enjoy!

pete not peter has added : patrick tree to the chat   
breadbin urine: r u serious pete   
pete not Pete:no im just pete  
dank dallon:should we do that thing where we go over our pronouns and sexuality   
spooncer:just like in every group chat fic  
ray toenail:^   
moiki the unicorn:guys stop breaking the forth wall  
gee no way: *breaks the fourth wall*  
dank dallon:but seriously peeps  
crossfit hurley:im straight and i use he/him pronouns  
breadbin urine:haha andys a cishet  
breadbin urine:idk it's actually not that funny   
breadbin urine:im bi and any pronouns are chill   
franku:im gay and i use they/that pronouns   
franku: *them  
franku:smh autocorrect   
ryan cheeswhiz: im gay af and i use basically any pronouns  
gee no way: im pan and i use she/they pronouns  
pete not peter:gee no way  
gee no way:stop it I'm changing my name  
gee no way has changed their name to : i want it that way   
i want it that way: im so proud of my name   
moiki the unicorn:im pan and I use he/him pronouns   
ray toenail:I'm ace and I use he/they pronouns  
patrick tree:I'm panro and I use any pronouns   
joefro:I'm straight and I use he/him pronouns  
spooncer: I'm questioning and I use he/him pronouns   
spooncer : imagine if you had your ringer on and you got all these messages  
i want it that way: I HAD MY RINGER ON   
spooncer:oh


	4. the meme kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon makes everyone crazy and kellin,Vic and tyjo and josh are added!

breadbin urine has changed the chat name to : the meme kingdom  
ryan cheeswhiz:wtf  
ray toenail:^  
joefro:^  
i want it that way: ^  
breadbin urine: I AM THE RULER OF THE MEME KINGDOM , KNEEL BEFORE YOUR HIGHNESS   
ryan cheesewhiz:wtf  
patrick tree:^^  
moiki the unicorn:^   
breadbin urie : I SAID KNEEL  
ryan cheesewhiz has removed breadbin urine from the chat  
andy crossfit has renamed the chat : brendon urie psychiatric fund   
i want it that way:can i donate all the sanity brendon has taken from me to the fund   
dank dallon:^  
spooncer:^  
ryan cheeswhiz:^  
fronki:^  
patrick tree: stop cyberbullying brendon   
patrick tree has added :breadbin urine into the chat   
joefro:speaking of bullying, school starts next week   
joefro :I'm adding my friends kellin,josh,Vic,and Tyler   
breadbin urine:as the ruler of the meme kingdom i accept this ruling   
ryan cheezwhiz:oh my god brendon you're not the ruler of the group chat   
joefro has added sick fuentes to the chat   
joefro has added daddy quinn to the chat   
joefro has added spooky jim to the chat  
joefro has added tyjo to the chat  
dank dallon: name and bronouns please  
dank dallon: i didn't make a typo  
tyjo:im demiromantic, and I'm FtM and use he/him pronouns  
daddy quinn: im gay af and i use they/she pronouns   
spooky Jim: I'm ace and questioning so they/them pronouns pls   
sick Fuentes: I'm hetroflexible and I use he/him pronouns   
patrick tree: guys school starts next week   
sick fuentes:*does a shot of bleach*  
spooncer: same


	5. staples is the illuminati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my hands hurt from typing this out on my phone but i had a blast writing it in like 5 minutes. Comment what you thought pls?

pete not peter has changed their name to : pete fence  
pete fence:fuck back to school shopping   
ryan cheesewhiz: im only buying a notebook and pens this year   
daddy quinn ^ same  
joefro ^  
patrick tree:idk i kinda like back to school shopping   
i want it that way:same   
andy crossfit:i never knew you guys had such strong opinions on back to school supplies   
tyjo:im getting one of those power wheels cars and me and jish are gonna roll up in that plastic mercedes   
spooky jim: we are?  
tyjo:yeah  
moiki the unicorn: im at staples back to school shopping and all I hear are the screams of tiny children   
ray toenail:staples is hell   
breadbin urine: staples sell protractors and protractors make angles , what kind of angles , 90% angles , do you know what else has a 90% angle , a triangle , tri means three , what word has three letter eye, staples is illuminati confirmed   
fronki has changed the chat name to : staples is illuminati confirmed   
patrick tree:i still like back to school shopping tho


	6. bee movie & bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's 90% copy paste so excuse me.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!

 

moiki the unicorn : GUYS SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW  
pete fence:my school supplies  
pete fence: *attached jpg*  
joefro: is that bleach and guyliner  
i want it that way:same tbh  
ryan cheeswhiz :^  
breadbin urine:^^  
fronki:^  
patrick tree: guys school is fun tho  
moiki the unicorn : stop it  
breadbin urine: as the ruler of the meme kingdom i order you to "stop it"  
i want it that way : brendon stop it  
dank dallon : ^^  
tyjo :^^  
spooky Jim:^^  
sick fuentes: brendon you're not the ruler of the meme kingdom  
daddy quinn:amen  
sick fuentes: im the ruler of the meme kingdom  
daddy quinn: can i repeal my amen  
sick fuentes:nope  
daddy quinn has removed sick fuentes from the chat  
breadbin urine: the weak have fallen  
breadbin urine has changed their name to : the meme king  
breadbin urine: im adding Vic so he can see that I'm the meme King  
breadbin urine has added sick fuentes to the chat  
breadbin urine:hey Vic look I'm the meme king  
ryan cheesewhiz: NO YOURE NOT NO ONE IS THE DAMN MEME KING  
ray toenail: you guys are blowing up my notifs  
ray toenail has left the chat  
i want it that way: guys add him back and let's spam him with random shit  
patrick tree :let's do this  
joefro:^  
breadbin urine:^  
tyjo :^  
spooky Jim:^  
i want it that has added ray toenail to the chat  
i want it that way:According to all known laws  
of aviation,  
i want it that way:there is no way a bee should be able to fly  
Ray toenail: stop  
pete fence:The Fitness Gram Cummy Test is a multistage sex position that progressively gets more difficult as daddy gets harder. The 20-meter cock will line up with your ass in 30 seconds lube up for daddy.  
fronki:2 dicks in my ass 3 dicks in my ass 4 dicks is enough but fucking 5 dicks 5 fucking dicks lets go for 6 7777777 fuck my ass fuck my ass go fuck my ass fuck my ass fuck my ass I wanna fuck my ass fuck my as fuck my ass why won't you just fuck my ass I tried to suck a fucking dick and I fucking failed  
fronki:jk i top  
spooncer:#gerardbottoms2k16  
dank dallon:exposed  
patrick tree:What the heck did you just flipping say about me you big meanie? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Tiny Tots Program, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on the girl's bathroom, and I have over 300 confirmed noogies. I am trained in Nerf warfare and I have the most gold stars in the entire kindergarten class. You are nothing to me but just another butthead. I will beat you up with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my dang words. You think you can get away with saying that baloney to me on the glowey type-box? Think again, doodiehead. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of teachers across the USA and your parents are being called to pick you up right now so you better prepare for spanking, junior. The spanking that wipes out the dumb little thing you call playtime. You're in big darn trouble, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can wedgie you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands  
ray toenail has left the chat


	7. the wild patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short filler chapter but i thought it was funny so check it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 172 reads!! That's so many people ! We could all have a lil party and bake cookies and listen to panic! !!! if you guys could even fit in my house , so many people 0-0

breadbin urine:KILL ME SCHOOL STARTS TODAY   
patrick tree: holy smokes it starts today   
pete fence:oh how sweet and innocent is the patrick   
andy crossfit:that sounds like a fucking nature documentary voiceover   
tyjo:the mating call of the patrick is "holy smokes"  
i want it that way:the natural habitat for the patrick is indoors, with food and internet access   
fronki:same tbh   
patrick tree : this is cyberbullying   
moiki the unicorn:stop cyberbullying my bæ  
ryan cheesewhiz:gay  
breadbin urine:ryan ive literally had my dick up your ass   
ryan cheesewhiz: shut up   
daddy quinn: #brendontops2k16  
patrick tree:holy smokes my bus is here gtg   
joefro:'trick we're on the same bus   
ryan cheesewhiz:same  
sick fuentes:same   
daddy quinn:same  
joefro:this shall be lit   
spooky jim:my moms having a dinner party tonight and I just stole a fancy fish skewer omg im dead   
tyjo: rip  
i want it that way:control yourself around the fish skewers  
i want it that way:that's a sentence i never thought I would say   
i want it that way has added ray toenail to the chat  
i want it that way:i never thought I would do that either


	8. back to school ew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to describe this chapter but atl is added!!!kudos and comments make for a happy writer and a happy writer is less likely to kill off people ;)

breadbin urine:me and ryan are gonna fuck in the bathroom stalls  
ryan cheesewhiz: gay  
tyjo:but ?? you??are??a??gay??  
ryan cheesewhiz:still gay  
fronki:GUESS WHO HAD A FUCKING POP QUIZ ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL  
i want it that way:um , i really don't know who   
fronki:ITS ME  
i want it that way:oh  
fronki:at least we have AP social studies together   
spooncer:guys, class starts in 2 minutes   
pete fence:hahah sorry ryan   
patrick tree:i didn't get to use any of my new school supplies   
dank dallon:my bleach came in handy   
sick fuentes:same  
daddy quinn:i met some cool peeps im gonna add them to the chat  
daddy quinn has added alex something to the chat   
daddy quinn has added jack barakitten to the chat   
daddy quinn has added zack mermaid to the chat   
daddy quinn has added rian ur daddy to the chat   
jack barakitten:sup hoes   
patrick tree:i too am a garden shovel   
ryan cheesewhiz:^  
tyjo:hey alex are you in class with brendon this period  
alex something:yeah why  
tyjo:is he there   
alex something :no I'm putting my feet up on his seat   
spooky jim: OHMYGOD   
zack mermaid:r they fucking ?  
ryan cheesewhiz:yeah   
rian ur daddy : OHMYGOD   
rian ur daddy: also our names are similar   
ryan cheesewhiz:litty titty  
pete fence:guys do u realize that there's no phones allowed in class?  
breadbin urine:we're not in class ;)  
i want it that way has changed their name to geesus   
geesus:brendon u need me


	9. tyler unintentionally throws a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's going to tys house and he didn't even invite them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i just made 50 bucks working at a birthday party . mood : rich

spooky jim:my moms having a dinner party Tyler I'm coming over   
ryan cheesewhiz:oh ill come too   
patrick tree : ^^  
jack barakitten:^^  
tyjo:??when??did??i??invite??any??of??you  
pete fence:we're going to tylers house?  
geesus:yeah   
fronki:it's gonna be lit   
tyjo:FINE   
spooky jim:YAYYYYYY  
dank dallon:^^  
moiki the unicorn:^^  
joefro:^^  
sick fuentes:^^^  
tyjo:guys my house isn't that big   
daddy quinn:there's a party at tylers house?  
moiki the unicorn:yeah and I'm bringing doritos   
alex something:lmao ill bring fries brb getting some fries   
tyjo:OK FINE YOU GUYS CAN COME  
spooky jim:omw   
tyjo:wtf i didn't even tell u my address   
spooky jim:ty i basically live in ur house   
tyjo:oh  
spooky jim:his address is 582 Commons Lane   
patrick tree:if u guys don't mind being kinda squished i can drive u guys in my moms minivan to tylers   
breadbin urine:haha patrick is a mom  
ray toenail:teen mom  
ryan cheesewhiz:#teenmompatrick2k16   
patrick tree:lmao guys message me ur address's  
zack mermaid:k m8  
breadbin urine:sure  
joefro:^  
tyjo:why tf did i agree to this 0-0  
spooky jim:bc we're ur frens and u love us   
ryan cheesewhiz:^  
fronki:^  
tyjo:haha yeah   
patrick tree:my pimpin minivan is outside ur house dallon   
dank dallon:it's not pimpin   
patrick tree:k bye  
dank dallon: I WAS KIDDING


	10. WHO POURED SPRINKLES ON MY TRAMPOLINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler has a nice house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im literally covered in glitter from head to toe.  
> mood:shiny

spooncer:wow tyler you have such a nice house   
tyjo; GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU GUYS ATE ALL THE FOOD IN MY FRIDGE   
sick fuentes :chill   
rian ur daddy:^^  
tyjo:I CANT CHILL   
spooky jim:guys be nice to tyler   
breadbin urine:we are  
ryan cheesewhiz:^^  
tyjo:YOU ARE LITERALLY IN MY BED  
fronki:whatever im going to Gerard's house   
pete fence: I'll come  
daddy quinn:same  
ray toenail:^  
joefro^^  
i want it that way: NO  
moiki the unicorn: sure you guys can   
patrick tree:im going to bed ,it's midnight and we have the the 2nd day of school tmrw  
pete fence:oh well i guess we'll just stay by tylers  
TYJO:WHO POURED SPRINKLES ON MY TRAMPOLINE.  
alex something: that would be me   
zack barakitten: rip u  
spooky jim:^  
patrick tree:im going home so come on   
pete fence:let's go  
andy crossfit:you have a nice kitchen   
TYJO: LEAVE  
patrick tree:let's go peasants


	11. idk man

tyjo:my mom is pissed  
spooky jim:sorry babe  
tyjo:BRENDON AND RYAN   
ryan cheesewhiz:what   
breadbin urine:what  
dank dallon:HEY MACKELMORE CAN WE GO THRIFT SHOPPING   
patrick tree:stop  
alex something:kys  
pete fence:cyberbullying   
tyjo:did brendon and ryan fuck on my bed   
breadbin urine:no  
ryan cheesewhiz :yes  
breadbin urine:RYAN  
tyjo:u sick fucks   
spooky jim:smol Tyler is cursing oh my  
sick fuentes :u guys need jesus   
geesus:did someone say my name  
patrick tree:who wants a ride to school   
jack barakitten:me  
pete fence:just pick us all up  
patrick tree:sure  
fronki:thanks mom  
patrick tree has changed their name to mom stump   
mom stump:you're welcomed  
geesus:see u hoes @ school


	12. we get it you're vegan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddit is down so i wrote this

pete fence: THERES PIZZA FOR LUNCH  
pete fence has changed their name to peteza   
sick fuentes:lit  
tyjo:nice   
andy crossfit:I don't eat pizza   
breadbin urine:we get it you're vegan  
daddy quinn:ryan just made a dick joke in class   
sick fuentes:Ryan why   
mom stump:ryan as your mom i am ashamed of you  
peteza:idk ryan good job  
tyjo:the wifi is down   
spooky Jim:yeah and we're in some computer class so we have a free period   
geesus:THE LIGHTS JUST SHUT OFF   
fronki:ah  
geesus:don't worry I'm here babe   
ryan cheesewhiz:gay   
dank dallon:...  
peteza:BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PIZZA  
spooncer : we're all stuck in school Pete shut up about your pizza   
ray toenail:I'm in the band room and it's literally shaking from thunder   
moiki the unicorn:that sounds cool   
moiki the unicorn :see u there   
ray toenail:it's not safe   
moiki the unicorn:oh   
moiki the unicorn:it's too dark and I just fell down a flight of steps  
joefro:im trapped inside a fucking history classroom kill me now  
andy crossfit:yikes   
peteza:we get it you're vegan  
mom stump:guys i gtg my mom called me


	13. we're all judging you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's stuck in school during a blackout

joefro:why the fuck is the classroom so cold  
spooky jim:idk man we have sweatshirts we aren't cold   
geesus :^  
peteza:i am literally going to pee all over the fucking hallway i'm sitting in if I don't get to the bathroom   
mom stump:don't pee all over the hallway   
dank dallon:just turn on your flashlight on your phone   
peteza:oh  
spooncer:me and mikey are looking at dank memes in the motherfucking detention room  
andy crossfit:lit  
peteza:WE GET IT YOURE VEGAN  
andy crossfit has left that chat   
joefro:rip  
patrick:how the mighty fall  
peteza:i just tripped on the stairs  
moiki the unicorn :oh my poor bb are you okay?  
ryan cheesewhiz:gay   
breadbin urine:you're literally sucking my dick right now   
dank dallon:@ Ryan and Brendon : get off your phones   
spooncer:who tf uses their phone during sex   
jack barakitten:Ryan apparently   
alex something:oh and also brendon   
zack mermaid:we're all judging you   
rian ur daddy:yeah  
peteza:lmao I'm leaving   
peteza:school not the chat


	14. netflix & chill ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys if this fic gets 50 kudos and 1000 reads I'm holding a contest and the winner gets a custom fic so subscribe to the fic m8s

spooky Jim:I can't believe we've had like 3 days of school and it's already cancelled because of weather   
tyjo:ik right how weird   
peteza:don't complain we get school off   
mom stump :am I the only one here that actually likes school  
geesus:yes  
moiki the unicorn:^  
alex something :^  
breadbin urine:why tf do you like school   
Ryan cheesewhiz: ^ what we're all wondering   
mom stump :because i like learning   
daddy quinn:you strange strange being  
sick fuentes:is this some sort of joke?  
mom stump: no  
tyjo : ok mom  
breadbin urine:I'm just going to have a netflix marathon with some cheetos   
ryan cheesewhiz :be @ ur house in 10  
breadbin urine:bring lube  
ryan cheesewhiz:gayy  
breadbin urine:it's for ur ass  
dank dallon : Im fucking screaming   
breadbin urine:ryan will be too   
mom stump: stop   
spooky jim:u need jesus   
geesus:hai


	15. update!

hi guys it's Alex my school just started so I can't update as frequently , sorry guys I'll try to write asap!


	16. walmart party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang goes to walmart

breadbin urine:can you believe nothing has happened in our lives in the entire week that the author took off from this story   
ryan cheesewhiz:i can't believe that because I can only believe what the author wants be to believe  
pete fence:BITCH IM SHOOK  
mom stump:guys stop breaking the forth wall we're gonna be late for school  
alex something:guys lets skip school and go to Walmart  
daddy Quinn:I'm in  
sick fuentes :same  
spooncer:^  
geesus:me fronki ,moiki and ray will go  
moiki the unicorn:ye  
pete fence:ayyy my bb boi moiki   
ryan cheesewhiz:gay  
mom stump:guys can we go to sonic on the way  
zack mermaid:what's sonic?  
alex something:bitch tf are u kidding   
fronki:isn't it that blue hedgehog  
andy crossfit:it's that place where they roller skate ur food to u   
ryan cheesewhiz:we get it ur vegan   
mom stump:gee borrow ur moms minivan   
geesus:k  
mom stump:me and gee will drive the children   
geesus:but i am a children  
mom stump: then u will drive urself


	17. get in the van kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're all in walmart

geesus:tyler im outside ur house   
tyjo:how do u know where i live?  
geesus:josh told me   
spooky jim:guilty   
geesus:stop lip syncing to Celine Dion and get in the van kiddo  
ryan cheesewhiz:you sound like a kidnapper  
breadbin urine:i think that's what they were going for   
ryan cheesewhiz:my point stands   
mom stump:get in the car loser we're going shopping @ Ryan  
*time skip*  
jack barakitten:GUYS IM LOST IN WALMART  
fronki:ME TOO  
moiki the unicorn:ME THREE  
jack barakitten:where u hoes @?  
fronki:im trapped in the frozen desserts isle  
moiki the unicorn:im one aisle over hoe  
geesus:no one can call my boyfriend a hoe except me  
jack barakitten:I'll just be waiting in the clearance tshirts if yall need me  
spooncer:why did we even go to walmart   
dank dallon:it's the only place our poor asses could afford   
spooncer:oh yeah


	18. the end i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hear everyone's shitty fates!

update.

where the gang is four years later  
Ryan and Brendon are the most viewed couple on pornhub with a record breaking 4 million views on their video involving a lot of milk.  
patrick is now a reality tv sensation,shockingly not on teen mom. 

Pete took his love for guyliner a few steps farther and is now a drag queen. it's his 4th time auditioning for rupaul's drag race and he's never had a single callback. he performs in bars for crunched up sweaty singles. 

Tyler and Josh both have depressingly average jobs at guitar center and Taco Bell. they sing on the boardwalk on the weekends to make extra cash for hair dye and beer.

Andy Hurley is now paleo and shockingly does eat a lot of meat. He's still doing cross fit (and talking about it a lot,much to everyone's annoyance)

Gerard works at an animal shelter where they are hit on by 40something year old cat ladies almost daily.

Mikey is finishing his college degree in teaching. He's gonna be the corniest teacher ever. Good luck to him!

 

Vic,Alex and Rian started a shitty band. That's it.


End file.
